PRKF Downfall of Phenomenon
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Finally, the teams join together to take down Phenomenon!


For the first time ever, Phenomenon was actually attacking for himself. The team was struggling but trying their best.

As they were fighting Phenomenon shot down a large blast of energy. Bulk, was hiding and was unharmed, but the rest of the rangers got knocked down. The younger rangers unmorphed as they fell. The older rangers had fallen but Phenomenon looked like he would attack again. Raven used her light to block attacks on their kids. The other rangers stood ready to attack when a force field surrounded them. Skull tried to turn into smoke, Jack tried to teleport himself and the others out, Aiden tried to knock the field down with wind. All of which failed.

"You'll never win Red Ranger," he laughed before disappearing with her team.

She ran to the spot he had been standing fell to her knees. A burst of darkness exploded from Raven as she screamed; which rocked the ground and covered everything around her in darkness.

"Stay here guys," Bulk instructed the team.

He approached her slowly, and put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get them back."

She started to cough, the adrenaline finally wearing off and wearing her body down.

"Let's go. We need a plan and I think we have some explaining to do," he reminded her of the kids. She nodded and let Bulk help her walk toward them.

"We'll help you get your team back," Skylar informed Raven.

"Let's talk," Raven suggested and they headed toward Bulks house.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The group was dropped out of thin air into what resembled an empty prison cell. No windows, just one door made of metal.

"You can't escape and you can't use your powers here," a voice echoed.

The group had stood up and brushed themselves off, as when they fell they unmorphed.

"Is everyone ok?" Skull asked and the rest nodded.

"What do we do now?" Piper asked.

"We can try to use our powers to open the door," Jack suggested.

"He said we couldn't, there is probably a power blocker," Elle mentioned.

Aiden tried to break the earth open with an earthquake, but nothing happened, "I got nothing."

The group turned and looked at Skull who had sat down while they discussed options.

"Do you have a plan?" Piper asked a little annoyed that he wasn't trying to get out.

"Well, our powers don't work and we are locked in a cell, there is not much we can do right now. What do you plan to do? Exhaust yourself trying to escape? Sometimes it takes time but there is always an opening, we just have to wait," Skull said calmly.

"I'm sure Raven and the others are trying to get us out of here," Jack tried to calm down Piper.

"Our kids will know we are rangers, won't they?" Aiden reminded them while he sat down.

"We were going to tell them eventually though, right?" Elle asked.

A few nodded in response.

"This will change everything won't it?" Jack wondered settling in on the ground.

"You know, when Bulk found out I was a ranger, I didn't even know he knew. He treated me the same as before. We've been treating them the same, hopefully they do too," Skull said quietly while messing with his jacket zipper.

The group chatted for hours to distract themselves from their situation.

"Too bad we don't have heat powers," Aiden commented on the chilly cell.

"Wouldn't work anyway with this block," Elle reminded him.

"At least we have each other, which is better than the insanity of being in a cell by yourself," Skull commented.

"That's true," Piper agreed.

Jack looked at her confused.

"Oh I guess I never told you, one night Lucifer caught me reading an earth book and my punishment was to sleep in a cell for a night," she said nonchalantly.

"You really did have a messed up childhood," Aiden replied.

The two ranger teams hardly ever talked to each other, except trading information about who they were fighting and as the more experienced team, Raven had often given instructions when they did work together.

Still morphed, Raven stood at the front of Bulks kitchen.

"I'm Skylar," the brunette introduced, "I'm the rose ranger."

"I'd laugh at how silly this is if I wasn't so worried," Raven informed them, "I know who you are no need for introductions, however, there is something you need to know about my team."

She demorphed.

"Mom?" Sierra and Luka said in shock.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Damien asked.

"How?" Axel wondered.

"Our parents are rangers?" Skylar said in disbelief.

"I know there are a lot of questions, but let's start with this. Skull is the black ranger, Aiden green, Elle yellow, Jack is blue and Piper is purple. We've known you were rangers from the beginning, and the only reason we started stepping in was because you needed help. Not that we thought you couldn't do things yourself, but even we've had to get help in the past," they nodded in understanding.

She started coughing and pulled up a chair to sit down. Once she was settled she went on, "Most of us became rangers back in college, with a different leader. Skull had been in a previous ranger team, as had our leader. One day we were ambushed, and our leader, Tommy died," she gave a small sob. After she sipped on the coffee that Bulk brought to her, she continued, "Piper, who had been working with Lucifer, changed sides and joined our team. Skull, who had been a space ranger, joined the kinetic fury team too. The six of us beat Lucifer and anyone else who threatened Angel Grove."

"Mom was evil?" Skylar was surprised.

"Wait, why are Dad and I both in black?" Luka asked having wondered for a while why there were two black rangers.

"After Tommy died, the group decided I should be the leader. The leader is typically Red, plus the red powers have a few extra power ups. Which left my morphing ring open, and we needed someone to fill the gap especially with Lucifer and Piper still out there. We didn't know Piper would get on our side, so we were down a member. Your dad had his other morpher but to make him part of our team, we used my ring. We had a friend change it a bit so he could keep his color black," she informed her son.

"Wait, so what color were you before?" Sierra asked.

"Pink."

"Imagine dad in pink," the group laughed.

"What do we do from here?" Skylar wondered, bringing the group back on topic.

"We will find your parents," Bulk spoke up, "Skull's been captured before, they will all be fine."

"I need to come up with a plan, but give me just a little bit of time to figure things out and I will let you know what you need to do. You will all stay here until I figure it out."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while our parents are missing!" Damien spoke up.

"Yeah, just because you are our mom doesn't mean you can stop us," Sierra told Raven.

"You might be the leader of your team but I am the leader of mine, and we have to go after them," Skylar chimed up in frustration.

"Go where? You have no idea where they are. You don't know what you are doing, or how to get them back so let me handle things," Raven stormed off leaving the kids with Bulk.

"What should we do?" Skylar asked Bulk who took Raven's chair.

"Not listen to her," Axel suggested.

"Let me tell you something," Bulk said, setting his drink down, "It's a shock to you that your parents are the rangers and are now kidnapped, right?" They nodded in response, "She just had her whole team taken, including her husband and sister, and has to figure out how to lead her own children as well as theirs into a battle they could lose. How would you feel? Because that has been her day. Give her a chance, she has led her team through a lot and knows the strengths of all of your powers too because they are inherited through DNA."

"About that… Why is mine different than my parents?" Skylar worried.

"We had been wondering but we finally found out when that letter appeared. Your mom is Raven's sister. Raven is Tommy's twin. Heat was Tommy's power. So somehow in your DNA you got his powers."

She nodded in understanding and thought of how they could get their parents out of this mess.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven left, not knowing where to go. She had a lot going on and had to think about the best way to save her friends. She got in her car and drove around, until she found herself at the cemetery. She had been there many times to visit her friend Tommy, but she hadn't been there since finding out he was her twin. She wished things could be different, that Piper could meet him, or that she could have what her kids did, someone who was always there for her. Of course she had her friends but she knew it'd be different with a real brother. She had adopted her friends as siblings but she was raised an only child so she didn't have the real experience. Piper knew how she felt but the other rangers all had siblings.

She walked up to Tommy's headstone and sat down.

"What would you do?" she asked aloud, "You'd do something that would save everyone without any harm," she concluded.

"Skull what would you do?" she asked after a while, hugging his jacket close to her.

'I gave myself up to save him, he mattered more to me than anything,' his words echoed in her mind.

"If I did trade myself, I'm one red ranger to 5 others, why would they want me?" she thought out loud.

As if to answer her, the dragon dagger, left to her by Tommy, appeared in her lap.

'I can make an illusion of it so I'm only going in with me and my morpher although they think I'll have the dagger,' she thought her plan out.

"Thanks Tommy," she said before getting back in her car and heading home. It had turned dark hours ago, so she used her infrared to see where the kids were so she didn't wake them. The twins were on their side of the house while Damien, Axel and Skylar were over at Bulks. Bulk was in his bed and everyone looked to be sleeping. She quietly went out onto the porch. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Skull.

"Remember how you felt when you saved Bulk. I'm doing this for all of you. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.

I love you,

Raven."

"I know I can't stop you, but tell me your plan anyway," Bulk asked walking onto the porch.

"How did you know I was here?" Raven asked.

"I figured you'd do something like this," he confessed.

"I tried to think of the best plan of action, but 10 will be better than 6. So in a way, it's risking less than before," she told him as he nodded.

"You've become a best friend and sister to me, please be careful," he told her.

"If anything should happen, please take care of…," Raven started.

Bulk interrupted her, "Don't worry."

She handed him the real dagger and ran off into the night.

She wasn't sure where to go but she went to the park and called into the night, "Phenomenon, I have a trade. Me for the rest of them!"

"Why would we want you?" Avior, Phenomenon's general, appeared.

She held out the dragon dagger illusion.

"Ah, well that is different then. I think we can arrange something," it must have worked because Avior then teleported Raven to Phenomenon's base.

"Red ranger, this is a surprise. I like your terms, these ones were weak anyway. With that power, we can wipe them out easily," Phenomenon laughed coldly.

The other rangers were suddenly transported to the park.

"What just happened?" Aiden asked.

"We look free," Elle told him. They stood up confused. They had been locked into a cell seconds before.

"Guys?" Bulk asked through their rings.

"Bulkie, It's good to hear you, what is going on?" Skull asked taking a deep breath.

"You might want to come home and I'll catch you up," Bulk suggested.

"I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Piper mentioned.

The rangers arrived home to their kids sitting on the porch talking to Bulk.

"She did what?" Skylar said annoyed.

"She told us to trust her, right? I'm sure she'll be fine," Damien tried to calm them.

"I don't know," Luka said quietly.

"Mom!" Axel said noticing their parents. The kids got up and hugged them.

"Where is Raven?" Jack asked noticing she wasn't there.

Skull looked at Bulk and saw the look in his eyes. He gave a head nod and Skull followed him into the house.

"Damn, I wouldn't expect anything else though," Skull said reading the note.

"She got the idea from you," Bulk told him.

"But why would they take one ranger to five? It doesn't make any sense," Skull thought out loud, "I mean she has the red ranger power ups but other than that, we all have powers they can use."

"But she has her twin brother's dragon dagger," Bulk informed his best friend, "Well, not really. Hers was an illusion," he pulled it out of his pocket.

Skull had forgotten about the dragon dagger, not having seen it appear in a few years, "It's been a crazy day."

"Definitely It's 3 in the morning and I have 10 power rangers in my house," Bulk tried to joke, which brought a small smirk to Skull's face.

"I know how she feels, it's how I felt when I gave myself up for you. I didn't really care what happened to me, as long as you were safe."

"It's ok buddy, she's strong and has the power to protect her," Bulk squeezed his shoulder and led him back to the porch.

"They are going to attack at some point, should we wait?" Elle asked.

Piper was sitting at the table concentrating.

"Piper?" Jack asked knowing she was trying to contact Raven through her thoughts. She could control dreams and thoughts but she rarely did it to not overstep her boundaries. It was good for battling though because she could help Raven give orders without screaming them in front of the enemy.

'Piper?' Raven asked in her head, 'I'm going crazy aren't I?'

'I'm here Rae,' Piper thought to her friend, 'Where are you? What do you see?'

'In a cell, it's dark, I can't seem to get the door open though,' Raven replied, 'Can you use my thoughts like a GPS to find their base?'

'I'm not sure it can work like that but let me talk to the team and get ideas. I'll be back soon,' Piper thought to her friend.

Piper?" Jack asked again.

"Yeah, sorry," she gathered her thoughts.

"Did you find her?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know how I could find her when she's in there but I couldn't find her out here when I was in there," she said confused, "Anyway, she is in the cell, she's fine. She wondered if I could use her thoughts as a GPS to find the base but I don't know if I can work it like that."

"They could have forgot to turn on the power block again?" Elle suggested.

'Raven? Raven?!' she tried to focus on Raven's location but she felt a block.

"It's like she's not there now, I can't reach her," Piper informed them.

"Did you guys get any information about the base? Set up or location?" Skylar asked the older group.

"There was a long hallway and a cell, that's about all we know," Aiden told them.

"Wait," Skull had an idea, "the dragon dagger, it's appeared to her before. It seems to transport to her when she needs it. What if we can use it to get to her? Use her GPS idea but with the dagger instead of her thoughts."

"It's worth a try," Axel thought.

"Would we all have to touch it and transport there or would it just point us in the right direction?" Damien wondered.

"Let's get a few hours rest, we'll figure this all out when it's not 3 in the morning," Skull took command of the group, "No running off, no double crossing, we are all working together to get our leader back and to defeat Phenomenon. Got it?"

They all nodded or replied, "Yes."

Sierra and Luka went to their room and Damien slept on their floor. Skull went to his room alone. Bulk went to his room. Elle and Aiden stayed in Bulks guest room. Piper and Jack slept on a blow up mattress and Skylar and Axel slept on couches.

"I don't know if I can sleep," Piper whispered to Jack, "the block just felt so weird and I can't get her back."

"I'm sure she is ok," Jack tried to comfort his wife and not show how much he worried for his best friend.

Piper rolled over but never fully made it to sleep.

Skylar and Axel passed out almost right away, as did Elle, Aiden, and Bulk.

"Do you think mom is really going to be ok?" Sierra asked worried.

"She is tough. I know she'll make it," Damien tried to give the twins hope.

"Apparently so was our uncle and he didn't make it," Luka said reminding them of the news earlier.

"I guess twins run in the family," Sierra didn't focus on the negative part of his comment.

After a moment of silence Luka talked, "I wonder how our parents feel. I mean it's shocking for us everything that has happened, but like Uncle Bulk said, mom has been through a lot today and she just gave herself up to save her team."

"I wonder how dad feels," Sierra questioned, "At least the other parents are together, even when they were kidnapped, he was the odd one out. He's being strong for us, but without her he's lost."

"At least they weren't there more than about 16 hours," Damien reminded, "and she's only been gone for a few. They'll be reunited by the end of today."

The kids were silent for a while eventually drifting off into sleep.

Skull lay in his bed staring at the ceiling in thought. He had the dragon dagger resting on his chest.

He rolled over putting the dagger in front of him, "Can you show me where Raven is?" he asked out loud hoping it wouldn't disappear on him.

Oddly, it started floating and spun around, then pointed to the west.

'Let's hope this works Rae,' he thought to his wife. He thought about the time he was kidnapped and alone, and worried that she was feeling the same way, the loneliness and confusion.

A few hours passed, he still hadn't slept, so he got up and made some coffee. He tiptoed around trying not to wake anyone else. He went and sat on the porch and watched the sun rise.

"It's a new day buddy, we will save her and defeat Phenomenon," Bulk came in the room.

Skull glanced at him and nodded, almost expressionless.

"I'm going to make breakfast and get everyone up, so get yourself together," Bulk put his hand on Skulls shoulder.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"You didn't really bring the dragon dagger," Avior spat, slapping Raven across the face.

"What are you talking about?" Raven questioned.

"It was an illusion," he replied.

"Safegaurd," Raven confessed, "I can get it though."

"How do we know you won't double cross us?" he asked coldly.

"Look, I can do whatever you want, get the dagger, literally cover the world in darkness. You name it. I just wanted my team safe," Raven answered.

"Those who focus on the safety of others are weak. Let me consult Phenomenon and we will figure out what to do with you," He slammed and locked the barred door leaving Raven alone again. She tried to focus on Piper but knew it wouldn't work if Piper wasn't looking for her thoughts.

She sat there, glad she was still wearing Skulls jacket because it was cold enough she could see her breath.

"What should we do sir?" Avior asks.

"What do you suggest?" Phenomenon responded.

"Kill her, we can't use her and it'll show the rangers not to defy us," Avior suggested.

"Yes, it's been a while since a ranger died. However, we need to not only break the spirits of the rangers, but the entire world. Have her bring darkness across Angel Grove, have TV crews broadcast her downfall. If we get a chance, we'll take down the other rangers and take the weapons from their cold dead hands. If not, hopefully it will stall long enough for us to find the key and control the world," Phenomenon announced in his deep booming voice.

"I'll get everything ready," Avior started walking off to make preparations.

"Make sure you prevent them from rescuing her. Plan for tomorrow at noon," Phenomenon laughed.

Raven saw Avior walking down the hall, "Tomorrow at noon you will meet your doom," he squawked in laughter.

'Tomorrow at noon, just over 24 hours to escape,' Raven thought to herself as she closed her eyes to focus on a plan.

"Ok, so I am pretty sure this will point in the direction we need to go, we don't know anything about the place except what we saw so be prepared for anything. We will take two cars, I'll drive my car, which can fit 4 or 5 and Aiden or Elle let's take your car, because it can fit up to 7 people. I don't care who rides with who, but you guys just follow me. Now we leave in 10 minutes. Use the bathroom, grab a snack, I don't know how long this trip will be. Any questions?" They shook their heads.

When everyone got up Bulk stood up next to his friend, "I'm driving your car. I can tell you haven't slept all night. You can still navigate, but I'm driving," he commanded.

Skull wasn't in a mood to fight so he gave in and got his stuff ready. He handed Aiden a walkie-talkie, "It's faster than calling you every 5 seconds if we have to turn or run into trouble. We should be close enough to be in range." He threw Bulk his keys as they climbed in the sleek black car. Sierra, Luka, and Damien climbed in the back seat.

Aiden took the driver's seat of his dark navy family van, while Elle climbed in next to him. Piper and Jack took the row behind them while Skylar and Axel sat in the back row.

"Ready," Aiden said through the walkie-talkie before he handed it to his wife.

"Let's do this," Skull replied.

'Show me the way to Raven,' he thought to the dagger. It rose a few inches from his hand, spun around and pointed west again.

"I guess we go that way," Skull informed Bulk who started to drive.

After a few minutes of silence in the car, Luka spoke up.

"Hey dad, earlier Uncle Bulk said you had been captured before, what happened?"

"Yeah, what was your other team like?" Sierra added.

Skull thought for a minute or two before starting his story, "One day, I saw the black space ranger, I don't know if you remember him, but it was my friend Carlos. He was in a fight with what looked like himself. I watched for a few minutes and after I saw he needed help, I tried to fight with him. He got hit, which was almost fatal, and he gave me his morpher. The team took a while to let me in but eventually we beat them."

"Your dad thought he could hide his secret but of course, I found out. So I helped him defeat the psycho ranger who hurt Carlos," Bulk added.

"Right, so after Astronema saw him helping me, she kidnapped him," Skull remembered.

"It wasn't that bad, she didn't hurt me or anything; I was just bait."

"So, Carlos had just woken up, and I gave him his morpher back. Well Astronema thought he had died, so she thought I had the power with me so she traded Bulk for a ranger. Well, I was in there a few days at least before she found out I didn't have any powers. I eventually escaped in a pod and found my way back to the ship."

"Did she hurt you?" Sierra asked.

"No," Skull said quickly.

"She might not have hurt you but she didn't feed you and you hit your head when she hit your escape pod and you were in a coma for 3 weeks," Bulk mentioned in response.

"Thanks Bulkie, they didn't need to know that part," Skull sighed and looked at the dagger which still pointed west.

"That sounds like what Raven did, give herself up for you," Damien replied.

Luka nudged his boyfriend.

"That's the last thing he needs to hear," Luka whispered.

"Sorry," was his quiet response.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"So mom, Aunt Raven told us a bit about your team history," Skylar started nervously, "She said you worked with the bad guys."

Piper sighed, "Right."

Jack grabbed his wife's hand before she went on, "Your grandparents were not very nice people and should not have been having kids," she admitted, "Lucifer gave me a way out from them and because he seemed nice, I thought he was good and everyone else was evil. He flipped my perceptions. Long story short, I saw what I was doing was wrong and joined the team."

"Did they take you willingly?" Axel questioned.

Aiden laughed, "Jack did, but we had right to be cautious."

"We were pretty neutral just watching," Elle added.

"Raven and I came to an agreement, and she was allowed to join. We needed another member in our group anyway after Tommy," Jack said quietly.

"She said Skull filled in, I thought," Skylar wondered.

"That was their agreement. Jack wanted Piper in while Raven wanted Skull, so they agreed to have both instead of breaking the team up more," Elle confessed.

"Anyway, I saw what was wrong and helped them defeat Lucifer," Piper concluded.

"I guess we aren't the only team who has problems sometimes," Axel noticed.

Raven morphed and got out her saber. She sliced and sliced at the bars of the door hoping to free herself. After a few minutes she checked the bars, small slices appeared but nothing she could break open.

"Red Ranger, what are you doing? There is no escaping us. Do we need to show you a bit of torture to wear you down before tomorrow?" Avior said coming up to the barred door.

Raven stayed silent in response.

"Did you hear me?"

Raven remained silent.

"You will acknowledge me when I speak to you. I think you do need a bit of a punishment," he laughed and unlocked the door. Raven was ready and jumped at him to attack him so she could try to escape, but he was ready and held out a stun gun. She hit the ground instantly, taking a minute to recover and start to get up.

"These human inventions are great, aren't they?" Avior laughed, "Let's go," he held the stun gun up to shock her again if he had to and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cell. There was a room at the end of the hall that looked like another cell which is where Raven guessed they were going. She looked around during the walk and saw a room with a sparkling rainbow gem up on a pedestal. It gave off a light when she looked at it. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew it would help her.

She got her wrist free and kicked the stun gun away before Avior could use it on her. She bolted toward the gem but was tackled down. Avior held his hands against her throat choking her. She struggled for a breath while focusing on the stone. She tried to push him away with a light block but she was starting to feel her energy drift away. She struggled to remain conscious and fight him off but she was losing quickly. Suddenly though, she felt her hand clamp around something and she could breathe again. She was able to put up a force field of light around her which gave her a moment to assess her situation. She stood up and looked at what was in her hand. It was the rainbow gem. At first it had her symbol in it but then suddenly it was hit with different colored lights and showed multiple symbols of her friends and family.

"I feel like we are almost there," Piper announced to the car. Elle relayed the message to the other car.

Damien and Skylar had fallen asleep after a couple hours as had Jack and Skull.

"Dad!" Sierra exclaimed waking Skull up, noticing his power ring glowing pink.

"Hey, ours is glowing too," Luka pointed out.

"What's going on?" they heard through the walkie-talkie, "Our rings are glowing."

The glowing lights suddenly shot up into the air like a beacon the same way the dragon dagger pointed.

They had been on empty dessert roads for a while and they noticed a big mountain with a cave.

"I think that's it," Bulk assessed.

The cars pulled up to it with a screeching halt. Bulk stayed at the car and watched the action outside.

Around a thousand Fierys appeared and started attacking, the younger team holding them off while the older team went on.

The team morphed and ran into the cave. They found themselves at a forked hallway.

"You two that way, we'll go this way," Skull told Aiden and Elle who went left.

Aiden and Elle ran down the hallway and saw a room that was empty, except for a throne. Phenomenon was sitting there as if he was waiting for them.

"You two shouldn't have come alone Rangers. I can fight if I must and I will find the key to take over the earth," he informed them.

Phenomenon stood up, pulled out a sword and started to attack. Elle focused on blocking the attacks to both of them while Aiden tried to get hits in.

Skull, Piper, and Jack ran through the right fork and found a hallway. What they saw first, was the cell that they had been kept in, the door wide open. They looked down the hall and saw Avior fall to his knees as a Rainbow Ranger attacked. The ranger had the same type of outfit as them, with no symbol on the front, just a visor to see through.

The Rainbow Ranger noticed them and left Avior's body, which turned to a slime on the ground.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"It's Raven," Piper sensed her thoughts.

"What happened to your color?" Skull asked.

She pointed to the rainbow stone that they hadn't noticed, which was in the middle of her chest on the suit, "I'm not sure really?"

"As long as you are safe," Skull smiled in his helmet.

"We need to find the others," Jack reminded them.

The four ran down another hallway (The hallways make a triangle), and found Aiden and Elle on the ground trying to get up.

Piper and Jack kneeled down to help them up, as Skull and Raven fought Phenomenon. Once Elle and Aiden were up, all six attacked.

Raven used a lot of her own kinesis, but was also throwing in lightning bolts and heat waves.

"The rainbow lets you use all the powers, right?" Elle confirmed to Raven who nodded.

They got Phenomenon down on his knees and Raven yelled, "Let's go for a finishing attack. All of us hit him at once, Jack with knives, Aiden with lightning, Skull with smoke clones, Elle with pain, and Piper, try overloading thoughts into his mind so he can't focus.

The group nodded and poised for the attack. Raven hit them with both a light and dark energy wall, and used the other kinesis powers to make a heat beam and to amplify all of the others attacks.

Everything exploded in an instant. Phenomenon was obliterated in seconds and the explosion caused the earth to shake. The rangers fell over from the force.

"This cave and mountain are going to collapse," Aiden realized, screaming to the group.

"Come on," Raven motioned while standing up. Letting the group run ahead of her, she caught pieces of rock falling from the ceiling with the telekinetic powers.

The younger members finished defeating the fierys as they noticed the ground rumbling. Preparing to take off quickly, as they were unsure of what was going on, Axel started his parent's van while Sierra started her dad's car. Damien and Skylar got into the van while Luka sat shotgun to Sierra.

Raven tried to keep up with her group as best as possible, but was still falling behind so Jack joined in on helping keep the ceiling together. She noticed the ceiling behind was almost entirely collapsed and as she saw the entrance of the cave, she sent an energy pulse out pushing the group from the cave. Her steps faltered as she started to lose her energy, realizing using the rainbow gem took a lot out of her, she pushed herself just outside of the cave before blacking out.


End file.
